


Ogni lacrima è

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: [Raccolta partecipante alla "Corsa delle 24 ore - IV edizione"]E sono maniE sono lacrimeE sono promesse





	Ogni lacrima è

**Fandom:** Ensemble Stars

**Personaggi:** Kuro Kiryuu, Shu Itsuki

**Note:** Piccola raccolta principalmente su Shu, ma con un’abbondante presenza di Kuro. Io amo questi due, c’è poco da fare.

Sono presenti salti temporali tra le varie drabble, che fanno riferimento rispettivamente alle elementari, alle medie e le ultime due alla scuola superiore.

**Prompt:** 1- In fondo siamo mossi dai sensi/Guidati dalle colpe degli altri. (Francesca Michielin - Lontano)

2- You'll never know the way your words have haunted me/I can't believe you'd ask these things of me/You don't know me - Non saprai mai il modo in cui le tue parole mi hanno tormentata/Non riesco a credere che mi hai chiesto certe cose/Tu non mi conosci. (Snow White Queen - Evanescence)

3- “Che parola interessante. "Innocente". Quanti uomini conosci che possono davvero definirsi innocenti?” – Dragon Age Origins

4- “Se non cambi, non cresci. Ti accartocci e basta.” – Mariti e mogli, Woody Allen

  
  
  
  


 

All’inizio, quando il viso di quel bambino si era contratto, Kuro davvero non aveva capito cosa stesse accadendo - ma poi gli occhi del piccolo Itsuki si erano sciolti in così tante lacrime che lui aveva provato vero terrore.

Shu urlò e strepitò, piangendo.

Kuro teneva ancora in mano quella bambola che aveva rotto sgraziatamente, prima così arrabbiato con quel bambino irritante.

Riuscì a balbettare qualcosa che lo fermò.

-Te l’aggiusterò!

Shu singhiozzò, chiedendo conferma con gli occhi - che quella non fosse l’ennesima burla, perché ne sarebbe stato davvero troppo triste. Kuro però non era un bugiardo.

-Promesso!

Vide per la prima volta il suo sorriso, e per una promessa del genere pensò che ne valesse la pena. 

  
  
*******

 

Ancora una bambola rotta ai suoi piedi, cadavere mutilato da una ferocia senza motivazione.

Apprensivo, Shu si era inginocchiato a terra e aveva proteso le mani, per raccogliere quei vestiti ridotti a stracci e quella chioma dispersa - solo rumore assordante attorno a lui, nessun rammarico e nessun dispiacere.

Parlavano, dicendo quanto fosse strano, anormale, sbagliato.

Sentì la malignità delle loro parole, e si ricordò qualcosa di non mantenuto: lui era solo, in mezzo a quella folla sghignazzante.   
La prima rabbia e la delusione, la tristezza e la solitudine seccarono i suoi occhi, mentre lui faceva una promessa a se stesso ripetendosi di non essere come quello zotico, quel villano. Avrebbe mantenuto l’impegno di non piangere, mai più.

  
*******

 

Fili spezzati, qualcosa morto in gola. 

Shu si era concesso di dimenticare che gli esseri umani non sono bambole, per quanto tendenti alla perfezione, e la loro carne può essere tormentata dal dolore: troppa indulgenza verso la propria anima presunta così tanto candida.

E quando, proprio dalle sue mani, ogni cosa cadeva sgretolandosi, e gli sfuggiva via perché troppo l’aveva stretta e troppo l’aveva trattenuta al petto nella speranza che si beasse soltanto della melodia del cuore, si accorse di essere stato come quel vile che dimentica nell’indifferenza la propria promessa per un futuro bellissimo.

Lasciando tutto andare, come una punizione autoinflitta.

Oh, se solo avesse ancora saputo come piangere.

  
*******

 

Ancora nelle mani: una carezza dolce, callosa pure, lo ferma nell’attimo, permettendo a un viso rosso e labbra umide di imbarazzo indeciso di avvicinarsi a lui.

Shu si sorprende così tanto di quel gesto che non ha parole con cui rimproverarlo, soltanto stupore. Kuro gli sembra nuovo, in una celebrazione della vita come la primavera che li circonda.

-Non dici niente, Icchan?

Singhiozza alle sue parole - è un vizio antico. Non se ne accorge, rimanendo immobile a guardarlo, ma gli si è sciolto negli occhi l’inverno che insidiava il suo spirito.

Ha paura, e basta che prenda quella mano per poter continuare a piangere. Capo chino contro il suo petto, ogni lacrima è una promessa silenziosa di infinito.


End file.
